bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Atomic Patorlzord
Atomic Patorlzord is the second Megazord of the Atomic Blitz Rangers in Bikini Rangers Atomic Blitz. It is the formation of the first three Atomic Triggerzords together with the sentient Atomic Striker. Atomic Patorlzord can use Atomic Tankzord's baton and Atomic Armoredzord's gun. Following the police motif it can perform strafing shots/shoot while diving, and the Atomic Blitz Rangers can make use of buildings as cover. Overview They are modified parts of the Treasure Collection that the other Atomic Blitz Rangers were able to acquire for their ranks to level the playing field with the Zwick Gangster. They have multiple uses depending on the Machine, and enlarge for combat and Mecha formations. Much to their name, they act as an auxiliary replacement of the trigger of the Atomic Changer, the weapon that is used to activate the Machines' various abilities. History Finding themselves greatly at a disadvantage against the Zwick Gangsters, Commander Madakko and Nicolette Shea provides a much needed boost to the Atomic Branch Center officers on the case by using pieces of the Treasure Collection. Intercepting the Atomic Blitz Rangers, the other Atomic Blitz Rangers made pursuit with the giant Atomic Triggerzords only to be eluded by the Atomic Blitz Rangers' own Atomic Dialzords. When Atomic Striker joined the other Atomic Blitz Rangers' side against the enlarged Namero Bacho, Atomic Patorlzord was formed for the first time, allowing them to defeat the Gangler Monster. The other Atomic Blitz Rangers were promptly ejected as Atomic Striker took his leave again. Atomic Triggerzords Atomic Cruisezord The Atomic Cruisezord is the personal mecha of Spade Cupp. It forms the chest and head of Atomic Patorlzord and the hat of Atomic VSXtremezord. Its Attack Mode reveals another pair of wheels that increases its acceleration & speed. Atomic Armoredzord The Atomic Armoredzord is the personal mecha of Kombat Army. It forms the weaponized left arm of Atomic Patorlzord and the right ankle of Atomic VSXtremezord. Its Attack Mode deploys the built-in cannon from its grill that is in the shape of a revolver barrel. Atomic Tankzord The Atomic Tankzord is the personal mecha of Pin-Up Lovia. It forms the weaponized right arm of Atomic Patorlzord and the left ankle of Atomic VSXtremezord. Its Attack Mode deploys its police baton. While it can fire basic yellow rounds at foes, it can also attack by leaning to its side then extending the baton. Additional Formations Police Biker :Main article: Police Biker The Atomic Policezord is the combination between Atomic Patorlzord and Atomic Patorlzord. In this form, Atomic Patorlzord can attack with the front wheel on the arm which extends into a yo-yo that is used for whipping or grappling attacks. Its finishing move is Atomic Patorlzord Lock-Up Strike, where Atomic Patorlzord throws the enemy into the air with the biker wheel and Atomic Armoredzord's gun fires a series of shots at the monster above the mecha, destroying it. Atomic Machinezord :Main article: Machine Crane & Drill The Atomic Machinezord is the combination of Atomic Cruisezord, Atomic Armoredzord, Machine Crane, Machine Drill, and Atomic Striker. In this form, Atomic Patorlzord can smash opponents with the robust Crane body, even shield it from attacks. It can drag & throw foes by hooking them onto the telescoping boon, rapidly attacking with it by quickly extending then retracting. Machine Drill is used like a sword or thrusting weapon, activating its drill by the Cho Drill Spin. The finishing move is called Atomic Machinezord: Break-Up Strike, where Atomic Patorlzord grabs and drags the enemy into the air with the crane hook and impales the downward swinging monster using Machine Drill, destroying it. Atomic PoliceMachinezord The Atomic PoliceMachinezord is the combination between Atomic Cruisezord, Police Biker, and Machine Crane & Drill. Its finisher is called Lift-Up Strike, where Trigger Machine Crane lifts up the enemy like a fisher and Police Biker uses its extending front wheel to pummel the enemy mid-air, destroying him/her. Atomic XtremePatorlzord : Main article: Atomic X Trains Atomic XtremePatorlzord is the combination between Atomic Cruisezord, Atomic Striker, Atomic Dieselzord, and Atomic Bulletzord. Its finisher is the Atomic Patorlzord Spark-Up Strike where Atomic Dieselzord charges up with blue electricity and "slashes" the enemy three times until they're destroyed. Notes *While the Atomic Machinezords are designed with elements standard of most police forces. *While not the first Mecha to use a bat-like or blunt weapon, it is the first primary Robo to use a bat-like weapon as its main weapon in contrast to a sword. **It is the first Robo in a police-themed to use, particularly, a police baton as its main melee weapon. *Atomic Patorlzord uses a strafing dive shot that (production-wise) takes advantage and makes use of CGI to be more agile in movement See Also *Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Category:Atomic Blitz Series Category:Zords Category:Four-Piece Megazords Category:Red Ranger Zords Category:Green Ranger Zords Category:Pink Ranger Zords